Le renouveau
by MrsRosieAuthor
Summary: S'accrochant désespérement à la corde qu'on venait de lui jeter, Stiles tenta de retenir un cri de frustration en se mordant la lèvre. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait pensé à cette nuit tellement de fois, il avait tout prévu, ou presque. Derek Hale venait de gâcher sa nuit, celle où le chatain devait quitter ce monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**  
 **Je reviens ici pour une nouvelle fiction, toujours avec du Sterek. C'est un UA sans loup-garou. Et Stiles n'est pas ami avec Scott. Il ne connait pas vraiment Derek. J'en dis pas plus, à vous de lire :)**  
 **PS: Je cherche une beta pour me corriger donc si quelqu'un est disponible n'hésitez pas à venir me parler en MP!**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _S'accrochant désespérement à la corde qu'on venait de lui jeter, Stiles tenta de retenir un cri de frustration en se mordant la lèvre. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait pensé à cette nuit tellement de fois, il avait tout prévu, ou presque. Derek Hale venait de gâcher sa nuit, celle où le chatain devait quitter ce monde. Il n'y était plus à sa place depuis longtemps et il avait enfin décidé que ce soir, serait le soir d'un commencement sans Stiles. Mais c'était sans compter qu'un jeune homme grognon viendrait interrompre ses plans._

Stiles venait de finir sa lettre d'adieu pour son père. C'était tellement cliché d'écrire une lettre d'adieu mais il ne pouvait pas simplement partir, quitter ce monde, sans en expliquer la raison à son père. Il soupira et ferma l'enveloppe avant de la déposer sur son lit. Sa chambre était impeccablement rangée pour une fois et Stiles observa la pièce d'un regard triste. Son oreiller l'avait tellement de fois vu pleurer, son mur avait souvent rencontré son poing, sa chambre entière l'avait vu souffrir pendant de longs mois. Et voilà qu'il tournait la page de cette histoire, de sa vie. Il faisait déjà nuit, les rayons de la lune éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Stiles baissa les yeux et ferma la porte après être sorti. Il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son père. Il ne supporterait de croiser son regard avant de partir. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait quitter cet endroit, quitter ce monde où personne ne le comprenait. La chance n'étant pas son alliée, les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée se mirent à grincer sous son poids. Il grimaça et descendit les marches deux par deux pour aller plus vite. Une fois dans le salon, il croisa le regard de sa mère sur le portrait d'elle affiché au mur. Il s'approcha et ne put empêcher une larme solitaire de rouler sur sa joue rougie par les larmes. Il posa ses doigts sur le visage rayonnant de sa défunte mère.

"-Je te rejoins vite maman... murmura-t-il."

Il quitta la pièce pour aller dans l'entrée. Il mit ses chaussures en quatrière vitesse et sortit de la maison Stilinski sans prendre la peine de prendre ses clefs. Il n'en aura de toute façon plus besoin. Il avança dans l'allée avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers sa maison. Elle était bleu et pas très grande mais elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Des bons mais aussi des mauvais et à cause d'eux, il avait décidé de tout quitter. Son père souffrait depuis la mort de sa mère et Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il avait enchainé conneries sur conneries, raté ses examens, perdu ses amis. Il était détesté de tous au lycée et la seule solution qui lui était venu, fut la falaise qui surplombait Beacon Hills. C'était lâche, idiot, stupide mais Stiles était à bout. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait presque plus et son père ne voyait rien. Il restait enfermé dans son bureau ou au poste de police. Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir mais il se sentait abandonné. Il se mit à marcher vers la sortie de Beacon Hills. En chemin, il tenta de ne pas trop penser à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas douter et renoncer car il le regretterait. Il avança d'un pas rapide tout en laissant ses larmes couler. Il repensa à Scott, son ancien meilleur ami. Il l'avait laissé tombé à l'entrée au lycée. Il ne supportait plus l'attitude de Stiles qui faisait tout et n'importe quoi. Il était plus posé et avait rejoint un groupe d'adolescent avec qui il était en classe. Stiles s'était dès lors retrouvé seul. Il avait tenté de s'intégrer dans quelques groupes mais personne ne voulait de lui. Il était trop maladroit, il n'avait pas une bonne image, il n'avait pas de bonnes notes. Et il n'était pas particulièrement beau à son entrée au lycée. Aucune fille ne l'a jamais regardé, et il s'était caché dans d'informe sweat à capuche et des pantalons trop larges pour lui. Il secoua la tête pour oublier ces souvenirs. De toute façon plus rien n'aura d'importance quand il arrivera au sommet de la falaise.  
Une fois à la sortie de Beacon Hills, il plongea dans la forêt et il fit un peu plus sombre. Les arbres cachaient la lumière de la lune. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs pleine. Il s'était toujours intéressé aux astres, à la rotation de lune, du soleil. Il aimait toujours regarder les étoiles le soir avec ses parents, quand sa mère était toujours présente. Mais cette passion l'avait quitté bien vite, la solitude face à une immensité l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Stiles se voyait à présent rejoindre cette immensité qu'était le ciel. Peut-être qu'un jour on verra son étoile briller. Il soupira, se rendant compte de sa bêtise.  
Le terrain se mit à grimper et Stiles fut vite essoufler mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait trop attendu ce moment pour reculer. Il fut au sommet au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. La vue sur sa ville natale était magnifique d'ici. Et le ciel était clair, les étoiles brillaient. Le lune semblait presque royale entre toutes ces minuscules étoiles. Un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres mais les larmes l'effacèrent très vite. Il s'approcha lentement du bord et observa le bas. Son coeur s'accelera. La falaise n'était pas toute droite, parfaite. Il y avait des rebords un peu partout. Il ne fallait pas se rater au risque de tomber sur l'un des rebords et voir sa chute s'arrêter net. Il s'installa au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide. Il voulait profiter encore un peu de cette vue. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il venait ici avec son père pour jouer à cache-cache entre les arbres, pour faire un pic-nic. Sa mère n'était jamais ravie de les savoir ici, imaginant Stiles tomber. C'était quand même le comble de finir sa vie ici. Sa mère ne l'accueillera sûrement pas très contente mais il s'en fichait. Au moins il sera heureux et avec elle. Son pied se balança légèrement et la sensation du vide lui donna des frissons. Un noeud lui nouait la gorge. Il fallait quand même être fou pour faire ça. Fou ou desespéré. Il était sûrement les deux.  
Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il souffla et tenta de rester calme. Manquait plus que ça. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas son père. Il pria intérieurement avant de se retourner légèrement. Il croisa un regard sombre. Derek Hale. Son aîné de 3 ans, le brun était quelqu'un de solitaire. On ne le voyait jamais avec personne. Aucune famille à beacon Hills à part son oncle. Il n'était pas bien vu en ville, on le soupçonnait de tous les crimes possible. Stiles ne l'aimait pas car il semblait si arrogant, sûr de lui. Il avait un côté badboy avec sa veste en cuir qui ne le quittait jamais et ses tenues sombres. Stiles l'imaginait toujours sur une moto, sillonnant les routes pour trouver une belle fille.

"-J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour sauter en bas, demanda le brun.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Laisse moi tranquil, grogna Stiles."

Mais Derek n'écouta rien et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Stiles se redressa et se tourna totalement face à lui.

"-Recule ou je saute devant tes yeux! hurla le jeune homme.

-Tu ne feras rien. Sinon tu l'aurais déjà fait.

-Tu ne sais rien! Tu ne me connais pas! continua d'hurler Stiles.

-Et puis c'est quoi ce remake de Titanic? Je te signale que je ne pourrais pas plonger te récuperer... se moqua Derek."

Stiles fronça davantage les sourcils. Ce mec venait-il vraiment de se moquer de lui? Il grinça des dents et fit un pas en arrière. Derek tenta de garder son calme mais fit un pas en avant par réflexe.

"-Va-t-en! brailla Stiles.

-Pas tant que tu seras au bord de cette falaise. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à faire ça mais ce n'est pas la solution.

-Encore une fois tu ne sais rien de moi alors laisse moi!

-S'il te plait avance. Tu vas tomber.

-Ca m'arrangerait!"

Derek fit encore un pas en avant et Stiles sentit son coeur s'accelérer encore un peu plus. Il sentait le bord de la falaise sous son pied. Il ne pouvait plus reculer sinon il tomberait. Et maintenant il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire. Pas devant Derek. Il aurait dû sauter dès le début. Il grimaça en regardant derrière lui. Il était stupide. Vraiment stupide. Il tourna à nouveau la tête et vit que Derek était à trois pas de lui, un regard concerné et inquiét posé sur le chatain.

"-Viens... chuchota Derek pour ne l'effrayer."

Stiles regarda à nouveau derrière lui et il fut pris d'un vertige. La hauteur le fit frissonner. Il secoua sa tête et tourna à nouveau la tête vers Derek lui lançant un regard perdu. Il n'osait plus bouger. Il avait peur de tomber à présent. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Tout se passait pourtant bien dans son plan. Il aurait dû sauter dès le début. Son coeur rata un battement quand il sentit son pied basculer en arrière. Il perdit l'équilibre et son corps tomba en arrière. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Derek sentit aussi son coeur s'arrêter un instant et il se rendit en deux enjambées au bord de la falaise, inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello!  
Désolé de ne pas avoir publié vendredi soir mais j'étais a un anniversaire et hier au ski! Mais le chapitre est là!  
Désolé s'il y a des fautes mais ce sera sûrement le dernier car j'ai peut être trouvé une beta! Voilà !  
Sinon pour les commentaires, favs et follow, merci énormement! :) Ca fait plaisir!  
RedCattleya : Si si j'ai le droit de couper ou je veux :D Et non j'ai pas fais de demande sur le groupe mais quelqu'un s'est proposé en commentaire donc je vais voir ça :D

Nana Umi : Merci beaucoup :D

calliope83 : Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira la suite !

.7 : merci! voilà la suite!

Emerald-Key : Merci beaucoup ! la suite est là héhé!

Je vous laisse maintenant avec la suite!  
Bisous!

* * *

Ses mains s'accrochèrent fortement à la terre et il souffla pour relacher la pression quand il découvrit Stiles allongé sur le dos sur un rebord. Il remercia Dieu d'avoir installé ces rebords ici. Le châtain grimaça et releva les yeux vers Derek. Il était vraiment dégouté. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Ses larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues et il se mit assis. Il se massa le dos et poussa un cri en frappant la falaise. Son point s'abattit plusieurs fois sur la paroi.

"-Arrête, ordonna le brun. Je vais aller chercher une corde, surtout tu fais pas de connerie!"

Stiles soupira et baissa les yeux sur sa main couverte de terre et de sang. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Derek se redresse et partit en courant vers sa voiture. Heureusement qu'il avait été dans le coin. Son coeur battait rapidement et il se depêcha comme il pouvait de courir entre les arbres. Sa voiture était un peu plus bas, garé sur le bas-côté de la route qui menait à la falaise. Il avait réussit à rester calme face à ce jeune homme pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais la pression retombait à présent. Ses mains tremblaient et il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience. quand il l'avait vu tomber, il avait vraiment cru que c'était fini. Et en plus de ça, ses traces de pas et de sa voiture l'auraient emmené tout droit en prison. Déjà que la police locale ne l'appréciait pas, il aurait pu tirer un trait sur sa liberté.  
Une fois à sa voiture, il ouvrit le coffre et souffla de soulagement en voyant son matériel d'escalade. Pour une fois, il était content d'avoir oublier de sortir les cordes de son coffre. Il détestait laisser trainer des choses dans sa voiture. Mais pour ce soir, il en fut ravi. Il prit rapidement une corde bleue avant de repartir en sens inverse, sans prendre la peine de fermer le coffre. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui passaient par là le soir à vingt-trois heures. Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Il arriva en quelques minutes à la falaise. Il s'arrêta de courir et croisa les doigts pour que Stiles soit toujours sur le rebord. Il s'approcha doucement et passa sa tête dans le vide. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement en le voyant toujours assis, mais contre la falaise, les pieds dans le vide.

"-Je suis de nouveau là. Je vais te jeter une corde. Tu vas l'attraper et je te remonterais ok?

-Fais ce que tu veux... soupira Stiles."

Derek fit demi-tour pour chercher l'arbre le plus proche. Il en aperçut un et s'y approcha. Il attacha un bout de la corde grâce au technique enseignée lors de ses cours d'escalade. Il avait prit des cours pour pouvoir faire de l'escalade où bon lui semble. Pour être sûr d'être en sécurité et pour s'attacher correctement en étant seul.  
Il reprit ensuite la corde et s'approcha du bord. Il lança le bout à Stiles qui grogna quand il sentit la corde lui tomber sur la tête. Il se mit debout, en se collant au bord. Il attrapa la corde.

"-Fais un noeud autour de ta taille, au cas où... lui demanda Derek."

-Pas besoin, hisse moi là-haut c'est tout..."

Derek soupira et prit la corde en main pour tirer. Heureusement qu'il avait fait de la musculation. Il tira comme il pouvait en s'éloignant le plus possible du bord, pour ne pas risquer de tomber. Stiles s'accrochait comme il pouvait à cette corde en se mordant le lèvre et tenta de retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue. Il rageait intérieurement d'avoir perdu sa chance pour quitter ce monde. Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que cette idiot soit présent? Il grogna en se laissant hisser.  
Une fois au bord, il s'y accrocha comme il pouvait avec ses mains et Derek accourut pour l'aider. Il lui attrapa les bras et le tira vers lui. Stiles se laissa faire et se retrouva bien vite étaler sur Derek qui l'avait tirer un peu trop fort sur la fin. Le brun se laissa tomber en arrière, fatigué de ses efforts sans vraiment se rendre compte que Stiles était allongé à moitié sur lui. Derek ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

"-Fais plus jamais ça.. murmura Derek.

-T'aurais du me laisser... T'as tout gâcher... murmura également Stiles en roulant sur le dos, à côté de Derek."

Derek soupira et tourna la tête sur la gauche pour croiser le regard de Stiles. Il avait vraiment un beau regard en regardant de près. Il leva les yeux au ciel suite à sa pensée plutôt inapproprié pour le moment et se redressa. Il tendit une main à Stiles, qui l'accepta, et l'aida à se relever.

"-Je te raccompagne. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici.

-T'es pas mon père!

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir faire ça mais encore une fois ce n'est pas solution alors tu vas venir avec moi et oublier cette idée de vouloir sauter du haut de cette putain de falaise! se mit à crier Derek en fronçant les sourcils."

Stiles l'observa peu ravi d'entendre Derek lui crier dessus mais ne répondit rien. Le brun souffla et alla décrocher sa corde. Il fit ensuite signe à Stiles de le suivre à sa voiture. Ce dernier le suivit sans enthousiasme. Il avait ses yeux rivés sur ses chaussures et ne disait rien. Derek ne put s'empêcher de se retourner de temps en temps pour être sûr que Stiles soit toujours derrière lui.  
Une fois devant la maison Stilinski, le plus jeune grimaça et se posta dans l'allée ménant à la porte d'entrée. Derek sortit lui aussi de sa voiture et s'approcha de Stiles tout en restant à une certaine distance.

"-Prends mon numéro et quand l'envie d'aller voir la falaise te prendra, appelle moi... lança doucement Derek en tendant une carte avec son numéro."

Stiles marmonna pour lui-même mais prit tout de même la carte. Il lança un dernier coup d'oeil à Derek avant de lui tourner le dos pour rentrer chez lui. En arrivant devant la porte, il se rendit compte que ses clefs était à un mètre de lui mais de l'autre côté de cette porte. Il soupira et s'assit au sol, contre le mur. Derek l'observa faire et ne put retenir un sourire. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"-T'es pas obligé de rester, la hauteur entre le trottoir et la route ne va pas me tuer... grogna Stiles.

-J'ai surtout peur qu'un individu mal intentionné t'enlève. Je ne pourrais pas être ton prince charmant qui vient te sauver dans ce cas là... se moqua Derek en souriant, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu te fiche vraiment de moi là? Je veux pas d'un prince. Je veux juste retrouver ma mère... Il murmura cette dernière phrase.

-Tu auras l'éternité pour être avec elle. Sur terre la vie n'est pas si longue alors il faut en profiter...

-Arrête de parler comme un vieux sage, ronchonna le chatain.

-J'ai perdu mes deux parents il y a bientôt dix ans, je sais juste ce que ça fait de se retrouver au bord d'une falaise... lacha Derek comme une bombe."

Stiles se tourna vers lui, surprit d'entendre ça. Quelqu'un dans cette fichue ville semblait vraiment le comprendre? Il baissa la tête en soupirant. Mais Derek Hale ne vivait pas la vie de Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette partie là. Derek semblait être le sujet favori de tout le monde. Les filles étaient folles de lui, les garçons le détestaient pour ça, la police parlait de lui comme un délinquant bien qu'en réalité il avait un parcours scolaire exemplaire, il passait son diplome de la fac par correspondance pour entretenir la maison familiale. Stiles n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi ses parents n'étaient jamais là, maintenant il savait. Derek semblait simplement avoir cette carapace de badboy pour qu'on oublie de lui parler de ses parents.  
Stiles lui se sentait abandonné par tout le monde, ainsi que par la seule famille qui lui restait. Il devait passer son diplome de fin de lycée dans quelques semaines et il avait des résultats catastrophique, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de boulot, il buvait de l'alcool en cachette pour oublier sa triste vie, les filles le fuyaient, les garçons le cognaient. Il se sentait honteux, nul, incapable.

"-Tu ne veux pas dire tes motivations pour cet acte.. stupide? questionna le plus vieux.

-Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas, on a rien à se dire... rala Stiles.

-Ok, j'abandonne pour ce soir. Mais crois moi t'entendra encore parler de moi."

Derek se redressa et alla tout droit vers sa voiture sans un regard pour Stiles. Ce dernier le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Qui était-il pour lui parler comme ça? Il soupira et ferma les yeux, espérant que son père parte au travail bientôt. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Il se sentait tout à coup perdu. Il frissonna et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Il les entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux avant de fermer les yeux.


End file.
